ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Ancient Frontier: Order of the Shield
The Ancient Frontier: Order of the Shield (or just Order of the Shield) is an American fantasy comic book series published by Marvel Comics which takes place in the Ancient Frontier universe. Characters Main *'Shield Knight' - a very famous and well-known hero who has supposedly vanquished the most horrifying of monsters, though his only weapon is a shapechanging shield. *'Kym' - a small cat-like humanoid who is extremely new to the world, experiencing everything in it for the first time. She knows healing magic and is thus very useful. *'Antonio Don Castiolado' - a very over the top swashbuckler who is obsessed with his own skill, constantly searching for the next big enemy. He carries a light shield and a rapier. *'Vash' - a dragon youngling who is extremely durable, is immune to magical attacks and blasts magic fire from his mouth. The group like to use him to get around. Supporting *'Ceecee' - a knight captain who carries a very large blade with her wherever she goes. Like most veterans, her armor and regular clothes are specially picked to help her on adventures. *'Mary' - the daughter of a blacksmith who is training to be a bard, who are people that travel the land singing magical songs. Sadly, she is hindered by just how shy she is. *'Sean '- Mary's blacksmith father who very much enjoys his career, often singing tunes while doing his work. Due to his friendly attitude, he is loved by most people. *'Gobby' - a goblin who the group captures and lets wander around their home village, as, despite being very megalomaniacal, he isn't very strong and can't act on his urges. *'The Crons', a family of fish-like brothers who are merchants. **'Bon Con '- the eldest brother who sells weapons and is a very large and friendly warrior. **'Lon Cron' - the second oldest who sells potions and is a stereotypical mad scientist. **'Spon Cron '- the middle child who is very emotionless and sells clothing. **'Pon Cron' - the second youngest who has a car salesman-like personality and sells magic items. **'Jim' - the youngest of the brothers who just sells things he thinks are nice. *'Red' - a soldier who wields a magic +1 longsword that can fire beams of energy as long as he isn't injured. He is extremely cocky and it is often his biggest weakness. *'Daisy' - a mage who is able to cast many different kinds of spells. She wields a brass staff to channel her magic through and also as her main weapon. *'Mortimer' - a very thief-like adventurer who is very good at picking locks, pickpocketing, stealth, so on and so forth. He also carries at least two daggers on him at all times. *'Douglas' - Mary's brother and Sean's son who specializes in enchanting weapons. He is apparently unable to come up with thoughts of his own and so he mostly just agrees with people. * Antagonists *'Star Sapphire' - the leader of a faction of the empire in Shield Knight's area. She is a very powerful spellcaster and is always seen with a smile on her face. *'The Gladiator' - a construct created by Star Sapphire who she sends out to attend meetings for her and fight enemies she doesn't want to. *'Gron Redcap' - the leader of the goblins who is one of the few lower level enemies that can still pose a threat to high-level heroes. * Issues #''/The Overpowered Weakling/'' - A party of adventurers, consisting of Red, Daisy, and Mortimer, go on an adventure with Shield Knight to see why he's so famous amongst the people of the village. # Trivia *